Hate You, Hate Me
by kitkatwriter11
Summary: Kim is new to Seaford after moving from Malibu, so when she meets bad boy and gangster Jack Brewer, things get messy pretty fast. Jack hates her with all heart and soul for not being afraid of him. But when a secret plot against someone is discovered, what will Jack have to sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's another story. It has a similar plot to another Fanfiction I read about Jack and Kim, so please don't judge if you find some similarities. I give that author all credit for her story, but most of the plot here is mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into Seaford High for the first time. Everyone was preoccupied and ignored me, but I walked up to the first girl I saw and said, "Hi! My name's Kim."

The girl looked me up and down and scoffed. She then rolled her eyes and walked away.

Confused, I followed her and knocked into another girl, who collapsed onto the ground with her books spilled around her.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, but the girl waved me off.

"It's okay," she said, brushing her brown hair from her face. She had full lips and blue eyes, which matched her light blue blouse and short shorts.

"I'm Kim," I said, offering my hand to her once she picked up her things.

She shook it. "I'm Grace. You're new, right?"

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

Grace shrugged. "You look new."

I glanced down at my outfit. I had worn a simple form-fitting shirt and jean shorts, with my favorite pair of Tom's.

She laughed.

"I'm kidding. What class do you have?"

I checked my schedule. "Um, English."

She smiled broadly. "Me too!" She cried. "What number locker do you have?"

"Number 3312."

She squealed, drawing attention from a nearby teacher.

"Mine is 3311!"

With that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall.

"I talked to a girl when I first walked in. She had dark hair and lots of makeup—"

"Donna?"

"Who's Donna?"

"Jack's girlfriend."

"Who's Jack?"

She never answered my question, but I almost tripped over her when she stopped abruptly at our lockers. They were nice ones, painted dark blue and pretty wide.

I opened mine, and began loading my stuff in. When I looked around the corner of my locker, I saw a tall, muscular boy with curly black hair leaning against Grace's locker and flirting with her. He was smiling and laughing, but Grace just glared at him and shoved him away.

"Leave, Jerry," she murmured, and opened her locker. At that instant, I slammed mine and turned to face a boy who had rough features, HUGE muscles, long chocolate hair, and brown eyes. He glanced at me and walked over to Jerry.

"Jerry, are you flirting with Grace again?" He asked, smirking.

Jerry shrugged. "What? She's hot!"

Grace huffed and turned away from them. "How bout you leave me alone?"

I stepped toward my new friend. "Yeah, how bout you scram?"

The one with brown eyes lost his smirk. Jerry's eyes went up in confusion.

"Leave us alone, kay? You're being annoying," I said, smiling falsely at them.

I looked at Grace, but her eyes were wide in horror.

Within a second, I was crushed up against my locker, a hand pressed to my throat and two chocolate orbs staring murderously into mine.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that EVER AGAIN!" He hissed through clenched teeth. I trembled a little as his grasp on my neck tightened.

"GOT IT?!" He shouted, punching an empty locker next to me, denting it badly.

I nodded quickly, and he let go of me, shoving me hard against the lockers one last time.

He sauntered off, with Jerry trailing behind.

Grace stared at me sadly.

"Are you okay?" She asked kindly.

I rubbed my throat and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so."

She gasped, pointing to my throat. One glance at the mirror in my locker proved that the boy had left bruise marks in the shape of fingers around my larynx.

"Who was that?" I asked, staring in the direction that they walked.

Grace bit her cheek. With contempt, she spat, "Jack Brewer."

* * *

**You know what to do! **

**—Kit Kat :) ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the double chapter, guys! But here's the real chapter.**

* * *

"Yeah. Jack's got a bad boy rep and that other boy was Jerry Martinez. They're part of a gang called the Vipers. Four other boys are in it: Milton, Ed, Brody, and Rick. They're all heartless, brutal, balls of muscle and brains. Donna's Jack's girlfriend, and she's super protective. They practically rule the school."

Grace finished with a sigh. "Jerry's been hitting on me since ninth grade. I hate it. I want nothing to do with them."

I glanced up the hallway again and touched my neck.

"He obviously has no remorse for hurting both sexes," I commented wryly and slammed my locker. With binder clutched in whitening knuckles, I headed toward English with Grace walking in my wake.

Jack was standing in the middle of the hallway talking to Jerry and an African American boy, and I made sure to shove into him as I passed.

He stumbled and was caught by his friends, and gave me an intense death glare. I just smirked and wiggled my fingers in a mock wave.

He looked like he could attack me any second, but Jerry held him back. Jack's eyes glittered with malice and rage.

It was after school when he cornered me. I had said goodbye to Grace and walked to get a drink when I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

I noticed that this was a secluded part of the school, and I kept that in mind. I'd heard of poor young girls being held against their wills—or even being raped—in places like this.

When I saw him lunge, I immediately ducked and he crashed into the far wall.

Taking off at a dead sprint, I ran toward my house as fast as I could.

I lived two blocks behind the school, so I ran for all I was worth.

I could hear his loud footsteps behind me, but soon they got farther away and faded.

I ran for five more minutes until I was so exhausted I had to slow. I came across a small shack that was used to hold a neighbor's tools, I guessed.

I leaned up against the side of it and took deep breaths. I also let out a small smirk. I had outrun a Viper.

Instantly, though, a muscly boy jumped out of the bushes and slammed my hands up above my head.

His eyes were burning with rage and he punched me with force in the stomach.

I let out an "oomph" as the wind was knocked out of me and I crumpled in his arms.

He dropped me on purpose and I hit the ground hard.

After coughing and regaining my air, he pinned me to the ground and hissed into my ear.

"You just don't learn, do you? I thought after our little...incident—" his fingers stroked my neck "you'd have learned some respect. But it seems you're just as feisty."

With that, he put a death grip on my neck so I rose about six inches from the ground. I could barely breathe, and my eyes bugged out as I struggled to free myself. His knees were holding my hands to the ground, but his hands were merciless.

He choked me and kept hissing at me and cursing as he drove all the air out of my lungs.

"I could get the rest of my gang and we can kill you right here," he growled.

I've heard that sometimes boys hurt you because they like you, but as I looked into Jack's eyes, I only saw pure unadulterated hate. Hate for me.

He released my neck and I flopped to the ground. Then he lifted my shirt up. Thinking that he was going to do something worse, I immediately pulled it down. But he pinned my hands again and lifted the hem.

I'm going to be raped, I thought.

But no.

He searched my stomach until he found my knuckle-sized bruise right under my rib cage. I had gotten it from soccer over the summer and it still hadn't gone away. In fact, it looked awful because that's where Jack had punched me only minutes before. He jabbed his thumb into the center of the bruise, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Shut up," he hissed, and jabbed it again, only with his whole hand.

My back arched up off the ground and I screamed as the pain intensified and branched out through my entire body.

He slapped me, and I turned my head to the side and waited for it to be over.

When he saw I wasn't fighting anymore and was now more of a limp doll, he stepped off me and wiped his hands on his black shirt.

"Remember me," he hissed. "Remember the Vipers and know that worse pain than this awaits you if you EVER mess with me again."

And he stalked off, leaving me a hurting mess on the ground.

The grove was surrounded by trees, so none of the cars out on the road could see me.

I began to cry as I realized what he'd done. My bruise on my stomach was now three times as big and covered at least half my abdomen.

My face still stung from the slap and it was hard for me to breathe.

And that's when I blacked out.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3. Watched National Treasure 2 tonight...AGAIN. I love that movie! Anyway, peace out guys!**

**—Kit Kat**


End file.
